Arterial of Origins:Gameplay
Gameplay is mainly divided into three parts: ADV/Navigation, Dungeon Crawling/Search mode, and battle mode. Navigation This is the part when you usually roam around Tengyo City and your school to visit various places such as the game center, shops and for completing ADV objectives. Just click on anywhere on map, and if possible you'll be taken to the corresponding location. This mode usually doesn't have random enemies. In some locations there will be certain icons which denote certain events: Important Shop Game Center (Arcade) Card Pickup Portal Monster Portal BP (Money) Boss Aside from these there will be character icons on various places at various times, stepping on which will trigger ADV events with them. Note that if you want to go to a location which requires you to pass over a location that has one of these events, you'll still trigger the corresponding events as you pass over them towards your selected destination. Also as the storyline requires, you may not be allowed to go in certain directions at certain times (for example, once you board the monorail to school, you can only go towards school and not in any other direction). Clicking the portal icon will take you into the "other world", which has "dungeons" that you'll crawl and have enemy encounters. NOTE: Above icons can and will also show up in dungeon crawling (Search) mode as well. ' Search The so called "other world" filled with monsters. The first time, you'll be thrown into this mode through storyline events. Afterwards, once you return to navigation mode, you can return to this mode by going to the location with the portal icon (only possible once a day). Once in this mode, random enemies can be encountered as you navigate through the locations. Every time you enter an area during search, certain number of enemy mobs will also spawn on map depending on which location it is. You and the enemy mobs will take turns moving (but usually you'll have the highest movement). If you run into an enemy mob or vice versa, combat will ensue ('see next section). You'll unlock various skills for your characters through important events in this location. To return to combat-free navigation mode, click the portal icon in this world. The first time, you'll actually need to find it to get out, but when you enter manually, it'd be where you start at upon entering. NOTE: Once you exit search mode, you no longer have access to search mode until next day. Battle 1. Leader Card: If this dies you are defeated. Identified as typically having a red border. 2. Enemy Leader: Defeat this to achieve victory. Identified as having a red border on enemy side. 3. Card Deck: Your deck of cards left in battle. 4. Graveyard: Where your cards usually go when defeated. 4A. Exclusion Zone: If a card is defeated with the "exclusion" status effect, it goes here and is permanently "banned" from the rest of the battle - it can't be revived or returned by any means at all. Think of it as something analogous to seeing a red card in a soccer game. 5. Current Hand: The current cards you have in your hand and are able to place. 6. Control Power: The amount of power you have on a square. Stronger cards need higher power. 7. Finish Art Gauge: The amount of Finish Art energy you have. 8. Finish Art/Item: Finish Arts allows you to unleash your current Heroes power and Items allows you to go into your inventory and use a consumable. 9. Escape/Auto Battle: Escape allows you to run from battle and Auto Battle lets the AI take over for you. Note that escaping costs you -30 track record points (needed to raise your party rank). ''' 10. '''Turn End/Undo: Turn End allows you to end your turn while Undo will take back all the decisions you made this current turn and resets the state of the game to the beginning of your current turn. Note that undoing each time costs you -1 track record points (needed to raise your party rank). ''' 11. '''Turn Limit: The amount of turns allowed in a battle. 12. Deck Stats: Top number is how many cards are left in your/their deck. Middle number is no. of cards in your graveyard. Third stat is no. of cards in the "excluded zone". Cards in the excluded zone are effectively banned from the rest of the battle, and cannot be revived or returned by any means. 'Triangle Strategy' This strategy comes in handy once you have begun to populate your deck with a good deal of 3 or more cost cards. NOTE: You will typically not have a leader card with as much LP as is depicted in the screens below until late in the game so practice caution when deploying this strategy. Be sure to have a decent number of cost 1 cards to be able to pull this off, or else you might not have enough cards in your draw to start this chain with and take quite a massive 3-on-1 clobbering from the enemy front-line which might very well end your play-through prematurely. Step 1 You'll first want to get 1 card in each of the bottom corners. Once done, you'll want to keep the Red Area open for any 3 or greater cost cards. The Blue Area should only be used for 2 and lower cost cards. Step 2 This is what it should generally look like. You'll want to try to keep the top two corners open as you're going to be moving up in the next steps and you'll want the open room. Step 3 Once you've summoned your 3 cost it's time to start moving. You'll want to move your 3 either left or right and in that place summon another card, again at least with a cost of 3. Step 4 After summoning your second cost 3 card, move it to the opposite side of the other 3. You'll now want the bottom 2 corners to have at least a cost 3 in each so you can start summoning cost 4+ cards in the Black Area. Step 5 After summoning the cost 4+ card, just rinse and repeat with summoning cost 3+ cards in the bottom middle square. If your leader is in danger, just move him back one and summon the 3+ cards on the top middle row instead of bottom middle. 'Status Effects' 'Note: A card can only have one good effect and one bad effect prevailing at the same time. If a new good/bad effect is put on a card, any previously induced good/bad effect (respectively) is removed. ' Poison: Card not able to regenerate HP Acid: At the end of the turn, Leader card takes Damage to amount of cards with Acid Blood Control: Lowers HP/LP and Attack by 1. Hallucination: Card is not able to attack until moved once (it can still block); once moved, it can only start attacking from the next turn. Charmed: Card cannot act (attack or move) until attacked once. Restraint: Card loses its Control Power by 1. Seal: All abilities of this card except "special" (特殊) abilities are nullified and will not be triggered. Any such non-action skill that's already effective on the card is undone. Exclusion: When this card is killed, it goes to the "exclusion zone" instead of the graveyard and is not allowed to come back into play by any means (such as revival related skills and items) for the rest of the battle. Evasion: Card evades all Damage from the next single incoming attack UNLESS attacker has the "Sure-hit" status effect, in which case this status is of no use. Attack 1/2/3/4: Increase ATK by 1/2/3/4 (shown by the teal tick marks at the bottom of icon) for the next attack that this card makes. Regeneration: Regen 1 HP per turn. Sure-hit: The next attack by this card cannot be blocked and ignores "evasion" status effect if the target has it. Double Attack: Allows the card to Attack twice during the turn Give Back: If the enemy card that isn't Defeated by THIS card's (next) attack, it will be returned to the opponent's hand instead. Good for forcing a high cost tough card to retreat when you don't have the firepower to kill it, but note that returning to hand fully restores that card's HP. Swift: Move twice in the same turn. Return: When this card is Defeated, it Returns to the Playing Hand instead of the Graveyard Card 1) Type (Human, Creature, ...) 2) Summon Cost 3) Skill 4) HP (Heart Point) or LP (Lead Point) 5) Name of the card 6) Attack Point 6) Rarity (Common, Uncommon, Rare, Super Rare, ...) 7) Type 8) Number of Equipment Slot (ES) 9) Control Power 10) Summon Cost 11) HP/LP 12) Attack Point 13) Level / Max Level 14) Skill Trigger 15) Skill 1 16) Skill 2 Misc. Your leader and partner get more exp.